Unbreakable
by Bercelak
Summary: I often dreamed of being free, but in the end I couldn't bring myself to ask Alucard to set me free. What if Integra didn't let me leave? Deep inside I feared to be imprisoned like Alucard. Even more I feared Alucard throwing me out of his life, if I ever drank his blood and became a true Nosferatu. Alucard/Seras Romantic Comedy set a few weeks after Alucards return!
1. Bloodshed

**Unbreakable**

Chapter 1: Bloodshed

Integra watched her servant intently after she had let him drink a few droplets of her old maiden blood. He seemed to look for something, as his gaze left her and wandered to the closed door.

"She left a few minutes ago." Integra told him. "Surely she wanted to give us some privacy to catch up."

Alucard smiled smugly. "Of course she would. But I saw everything I needed through these few drops of blood. I don't want to keep you awake much longer, Master."

The old vampire wanted to leave the room, but Integra wasn't quite finished with him. "The Police Girl changed over the years. Don't underestimate her, servant. And above all, don't ignore her. She grieved the most over your disappearance."

Seras was almost as close as a younger sister to Integra, even if the looks didn't match anymore. Sir Hellsing looked rather like her grandmother.

"We'll see how much she changed; if she is a true vampire or still this little, frightened girl. Anyhow, it is my decision how to treat my very own servant… my dear Master."

Before he phased through the door, Alucard gave her one of his broad grins.

Integra feared that the peaceful days were over. Maybe there wasn't a new enemy, but her servants would keep her entertained. She looked out of the window and saw the sun rising. With a heavy sigh, she climbed back into her bed and tried to sleep at least a few hours, before her duties once again called for her attention.

* * *

 ** _A few weeks later…_**

 _Seras POV  
_

My Master had finally returned. The first weeks with him were kind of hard. Most of the time he tried to challenge me to find out how well my skills had improved over the last thirty years and then he started to ignore me completely. I don't know what he did when he stayed in his chambers. Or he left his chambers without me noticing. Maybe he started collecting souls, after he had to kill all of them to be able to return into this realm. Sir Integra was also quite reticent and didn't seem to be in the mood to chat. I didn't want to annoy anyone at the moment so I as well kept to myself and tried to keep me occupied with cleaning my guns, chambers and drinking blood.

I lay already awake in my coffin, but I didn't really want to get up. It was my night off, but there wasn't really anything I'd like to do. I didn't mind serving Integra and the Hellsing Organisation, but sometimes it was simply too much. I often dreamed of being free, but in the end I couldn't bring myself to ask Alucard and Integra to free me. What if Integra didn't let me leave? Deep inside I feared to be imprisoned like Alucard. Even more I feared Alucard throwing me out of his life, if I ever drank his blood and became a true Nosferatu. A long time I've respected him like a mentor, a father maybe, but someday and I can't really pinpoint the moment, I started to feel more than mere admiration. I fell in love with my Master and I couldn't even tell him, due to his disappearance.

The only thing that would make me get up was the blood that hopefully awaited me on my little table in the middle of my little chamber. But the hunger hasn't set in yet, so I decided to stay in 'bed' a little longer.  
Suddenly someone knocked on the lid of the coffin, almost as if they knocked on a door, to pursue entrance. Well, it would have been nice, if that someone had knocked on the door first…

I opened the lid to… no one. Somehow I had expected someone to stand in front of me, but there was no one. I rubbed my eyes a little and yawned.

"Good morning, Police Girl."

My Masters voice startled me and I looked at him in surprise. He sat at my little table and drank one of his blood packs. My two packs still lay in a little bucket filled with ice.

"Good morning, Master!" I answered and almost jumped out of my coffin. At least I was already dressed. I stopped changing dresses as soon as I learned to control my shadows. Once you mastered that trick showers and changing clothes wasn't really necessary anymore. The shadows could alter anything. It didn't stop me to bath from time to time or shop pretty clothes. Sometimes I liked to celebrate the humanity I had left.

"Do you need something, Master?" I asked him as I sat down on the remaining chair and grabbed one of my blood bags. As soon as I had it open I started to gulp down the red liquid as ladylike as possible, while looking at him innocently.

He on the other hand looked rather amused. A few nights ago, before the ignoring had begun, he had sat on that same spot and had pointed out that he still couldn't believe that I was drinking my blood regularly on my own. I've never seen him look at something in disbelieve like this before. Somehow it amused me. He didn't want to believe how much I had learned in his absence. But then again… it made me a little sad. It still gives me the impression that he thought me to be a weakling, unworthy of his attention and a shame for him. After all, he was my maker, my Master. All I ever wanted, was to make him proud. He should never again regret to have saved me.

It took him a while to answer as it seemed.

"Well, I have to admit it. You became a powerful Draculina. But tell me one thing." He looked at me with a mocking grin. The next thing he'd say would be hundred percent mean or offending. "How did you manage to stay a virgin all these years? You enjoy killing and drinking blood. You can manipulate the shadows and are stronger than I ever could imagine, after your weak start. I saw it in your mind, but you don't even think about men, or women for that matter."

Times change but one thing did not. I still managed to blush deeply, even though I was a real Nosferatu. There was a reason, why he couldn't see whom I desired. I could do much more than he thought. It was really simple: I blocked certain thoughts for him. If I didn't want him to see something on my mind, I simply wouldn't let him see it and only showed him what he needed to know.

"That is none of your business, Master!" I snapped and glared at him.  
Now he laughed loudly. "At least you've grown some backbone, Police Girl!"

"There was no other way. With you gone, I had no other choice than growing up at one point."

I kept my humanity and still became a powerful vampire. Duh.

"I wish I could have witnessed you becoming this great vampiress. There is no night I don't curse that bloody Schrödinger." For a moment he stopped grinning. It really seemed to bother him. Usually he didn't talk about what happened all this years ago. Oh how I wished that he would have never disappeared in the first place. Maybe I still would be that naïve and little girl I used to be, but at least I could have been with him. Thirty years at his side… and the only wish I had now was spending eternity at his side. I wouldn't even mind staying his servant forever, as long as we were together.

"What are you thinking, Police Girl?" He suddenly asked. "Sometimes I wonder if you block me out of your head. That's not a thing a decent fledgling should do." And there it was again. That infamous grin I had missed so much, even if I wouldn't ever admit it.

"I am just glad you came back, Master." That's all I'd say. Just then I had finished the first blood bag and continued with the second one. "Was that everything? You know, it's my night off."

Slowly Alucard rose and walked around the table, just to stop right behind me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and squeezed softly. Once again I deeply blushed and was unable to stop my blood rushing into my cheeks.

"I am not even close to being finished with you." He must have bent down, because he whispered those words right into one of my ears. A slow shiver crept down my spine, when his hand crept up my neck, yanking my collar open and suddenly he stroked over the marks he had caused in the night of my turning.  
"M-m-master…! What are you d-doing?" I managed to whimper and wondered what he was up to. He had never touched me like that and it made me feel a certain… need. It almost felt like bloodlust, but this need wasn't sheer hunger. I had felt it often when I lay awake in my coffin, thinking of Alucard and all the things I wished him doing with my body and my soul. A raw longing for his touch and his attention crept through my blood and bones. Surely my eyes had turned a dark shade of red. They always did when I used my powers or shoved my humanity way into the back of my mind.

Was I really so needy, to react to such a light touch of my Master?

All of a sudden I heard a deep chuckle.

"Oh my innocent Police Girl… there are still many things you need to learn. You can't simply lose all your self-control due to such simple caresses." I gasped for air I didn't really need to survive and tried to turn around, but his firm grip on my shoulder didn't allow any movement.

"Such a little distraction and your mind is open to read like a mere book. I was surprised by your skill – blocking certain grounds of your mind – but you weren't good enough. I saw it all. This little barrier you put up would have crumbled anyway if I really had tried to invade your mind."

With that every cell in my body froze; I stopped moving, breathing and my mind went blank. He saw it all? How could I have let my guard down like that?

What would he think of me now, knowing that I loved him more than anything ever?

"I wouldn't need those barriers, if you'd simply stay out of my head!"

Again he laughed and I felt him letting go off me. "Come to my chambers two hours before dawn if you dare, Police Girl. Tonight I'll show you everything you need to know."

With that he walked past me and phased right through the door, without looking at me again.

As soon as he had left my room I broke down and cried. Oh boy, I hadn't cried in decades and now I sat here… shedding blood red tears, because my Master behaved like a goddamn arse. Why did I even love that idiot? Oh…! I have asked myself this question hundreds of times already and may god help me, I have tried dating, but all I ever did was comparing them with my Master. Really, I couldn't explain it and I even have told Integra about my concerns. All advice she had to offer was, that my vampiric natured probably lusted for a powerful male. Even as he had vanished, no other man was good enough. I don't know if this craving could be love, but it certainly felt like love. How should I know? I never had been in love before. Sure, there were little crushes when I was still human, but real love? No. Also, I was still Seras Victoria and I wouldn't give up my virginity for just anyone. Although… I doubted that Alucard was the smartest choice. When he wanted, he could be charming and kind, but I rarely had seen this side of him.

What still remained were my Masters feelings. If he even had feelings at all that is.

Sighing I rubbed the tears off my cheeks and rose from my seat, speculating what my Master had planned for later tonight. Would he punish me for my displaced thoughts regarding our Master and Servant relationship? Or would he finally get rid of me?

 _End of Seras POV  
_

* * *

"This is truly a beautiful night, Seras Victoria."

The old Count sat on his throne, legs crossed and a glass of his blood wine at his disposal. A low chuckle escaped his mouth, when he thought about the naughty things his innocent little vampiress tried to hide from him within her mind. Even before Millennium he had known that his fledgling was quite attached to him. She had refused to drink his blood several times and before she had greater control of her thoughts he had seen how her view regarding her Master had changed.

At first Alucard had been opposed by these thoughts. How could a weakling like her think he could be interested in her? Maybe he had turned her into a vampire with the need to have a companion once again, but after her repeating disobedience regarding the blood and her annoying humanity he lost all attentiveness in her. At some point, when she finally started to let her human past go, during the battle against Millennium, he could feel some kind of pride towards her.

Then, when Alucard had finally escaped this endless battle within himself, he met the new Seras Victoria. Even though she was the same little girl he had left, she now was stronger than every FREAK they had ever fought. The Police Girl had no problem with blood or killing and she had protected Sir Hellsing from harm in his absence. Nobody could have made her stay at Sir Hellsings side. Without her Master, she could have gone anywhere she liked, but she had preferred to stay at his masters' side. His dark heart had been filed with nothing than utmost pride and worship.

But the cherry on the cake were now those very feelings she harboured towards him. This left him speculating if she only felt this way, because she had never loved before, or if her feelings were influence by the bond they shared. The Master / Servant bond could be quite irritating for some vampires.

There was only one way to find out how he should move on with their connection. Alucard would release his little Servant tonight, if she liked it or not. And if the releasing evolved as he hoped, they would do much more than spill a little bit of blood.

* * *

 _Seras POV_

The night had been painfully quiet, after the breakfast with Alucard. I was still scared what might happen to me and I tried to keep myself busy with reading the paper or my newest book. It all didn't help; all I could think of was my Master.

'Don't keep me waiting too long, Police Girl.' I heard my Master say out of nowhere. Startled I jumped off my couch and put the book aside. Without losing any more time, I phased through the wall, directly into Alucards chambers.

The room was almost empty; there were only his throne, a table and his pitch black coffin. On the table were his glasses, a bottle of wine, probably mixed with blood and two already filled chalices.

Cautiously I stalked closer and looked at him with mixed feelings.  
Of course he wore his mocking grin. Without he wouldn't be himself I fear. But what really alarmed me, was what he didn't wear. All of his clothing was gone, except his trousers and his shoes. While blushing deeply once again this night, I approached him and he gestured towards one of the chalices. "Drink, Police Girl." In the meanwhile he grabbed the other one and took a sip, never taking his eyes off me.

Reluctantly I took the chalice and took a sip. Never before have I tasted hi blood wine. It tasted interesting, not as boring as bagged blood used to be, but it wasn't fresh blood either. Mostly I tasted the delicious wine. And it temporarily distracted me from inappropriate thoughts regarding my Masters choice of clothing.

"Before you ask, why I summoned you… I want you to drink my blood, tonight." He brusquely spat out the words I had feared so long.

"But Master I…"

"Do not even try to find any poor excuses." For a second his smirk had disappeared. "You and I will be connected for eternity. The only thing that changes is that you do not have to follow my orders. You can leave whenever you wish or you can remain at my side if that's what you want. Seras Victoria, you will now drink my blood of your own free will."

"You won't make me leave you?" I asked warily and looked at my feet. "I don't want to be alone."

When he chuckled softly, I looked up and found him smiling at me. Bloody hell, I couldn't even remember when he had smiled at me like this the last time. Such a caring smile…

"I promise. You can stay as long as you want. Would I have made you, if I hadn't wanted company? Now come closer."

Suddenly I sat on his lap, straddling him. I only had realized where I was when I touched his bare chest with my petit hands. Unsure what to do I started with gripping his shoulders and burying my face in the crook of his neck. Before I bared my fangs I inhaled deeply. The scent of my Master filled my nose and that was all I needed.

 _End of Seras POV_

* * *

At first she didn't know what to do. Alucard found her shy behaviour rather amusing. But as soon as she had settled for drinking his blood her instincts had taken over. Abruptly her deep blue eyes shimmered in a beautiful shade of crimson and she mounted him without hesitation. After she had found the right position he could fell her breath against his throat. First she drew in his scent and a mere second later she bit down into his neck. Alucard sighed satisfied when he felt her taking the first sip of his ancient blood and swiftly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Finally she took his blood and he could only guess how powerful she would be afterwards. Greedily she sucked of the wound she had caused and he began to softly caress her back, encouraging her to take a few more gulps.

* * *

 _Seras POV_

Blood. Delicious blood. Never before have I tasted something that wonderful. I swallowed gulp after gulp until my Master unexpectedly removed my lips from his neck.

"You had enough." He told me and at first I hissed at him, but then he simply pulled me closer and I snapped out of the bloodlust, as he pressed my lips against his and hauled me into a heated kiss. After a few seconds of shock, I gave in and kissed him back. Soon the chaste kiss turned into a ravaging lip battle and soon tongues were involved. I hadn't even the time to question his intentions, when I once again wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed myself against his bare chest. His gloved hands roamed over my body, exploring my back, may thighs, my… ass and bloody hell, it felt so good! It didn't take long and my shyness was replaced by sheer hunger. When Alucard moved his lips over my jaw, further down to my neck, I gasped for air. Even though I didn't really need to breathe… I still was used to breathe. His devilish tongue licked over my neck before he pierced my skin at the exact same spot he had more than 30 years earlier. A heat awakened within my body and pooled between my legs; I was also able to feel Alucards arousal press against one of my thighs. A moan escaped my mouth when he let go of my neck and lapped the spilled blood off my skin.

"How very interesting, my little Police Girl." I heard him whisper and looked him in the eyes. Out of a sudden he grabbed me at my armpits and threw me over his shoulder, as he rose from his throne.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I protested and smashed my fist without much force against is back. As a reply I got a wicked chuckle. "What could I possible do in a moment like this? Clearly, I am taking you to my bed. So stop to squirm around and let me devour you."

I stopped to wrestle him and was rather eager to find myself in that bed of his that I've never seen before. He walked straight through a wall and suddenly he grabbed my waist and lifted me onto a soft mattress. Shyly I looked up to him, since he stood before me and seemed to look me over.

"Get rid of your damn uniform." He demanded and once again I found myself obeying. With a snap of my fingers I let my attire vanish. I unexpectedly felt a little cocky and let everything disappear, all apart from my delicate bra and matching panties. "Those you can take off yourself, can you?"

Alucard laughed lowly as he crawled closer like a predator and to be honest, he was a predator through and through.

This night had changed everything. I finally received my Masters blood and he had taken my virginity. The Master /Servant bond that had existed between us had been replaced be something much stronger, even if I couldn't tell what it was. As always, Alucard was rather uncommunicative what this exactly meant for us, he simply claimed that I was his and always would belong to him. Not that I didn't want to stay at his side for eternity, I definitely wanted this, but he could at least be a little more charming. The again, if he'd be charming, he wouldn't be Alucard.

Between my thoughts I found him staring at me. As I felt the sunrise approaching, I fought to keep my eyes open and my mind focused, but it got harder and harder. Would he still be beside me, if I closed my eyes now?

"Don't fight it. I won't leave your side ever again, my queen."

A smile appeared on my lips as I let go and fell asleep in his strong arms.

 _End of Seras POV_

 ** _To be continued...!_**

* * *

 _So. Not my first Hellsing fanfic, but the first I ever published! Don't be too mad if I made a few mistakes. English isn't my mother tongue that means I am constantly learning and improoving ;) Would love some feedback! Did you like it? Are you sad there wasn't a lemon? I am not quite in the mood for writing one, reading always, but... I don't know if I could do Alucards manliness justice :P Maybe I'll add one later.  
_

 _Stay tuned, I am already working on the next chapter and... I hope it will be as hillarious, sexy and awkward as I imagine it is XD_

 **I don't own Hellsing. Hellsing is the property of Kouta Hirano and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 ** _See you soon,  
Bercelak_**


	2. Shapeshifter

**Unbreakable**

Chapter 2: Shapeshifter

 _Seras POV_

My former Master and now somehow companion would have proclaimed this one of his beautiful nights. It was a pity that he wasn't with me tonight, sharing a little walk, maybe having a little drink outside. As much as I knew, Alucard was on a mission in Ireland. I hadn't seen him for days and he didn't contact me in any way. He wasn't really the most chatty mate, if his feelings or mine for that matter, were involved. He simply had said good bye when he'd left. I had to ask Integra for more information.

I planned to leave the manor for a little walk on my own, but I didn't even reach the gates, when Alucard suddenly called out to me through our mental link.

'Police Girl. Lady Integra wants to speak with you. Office. Now.' I heard him say and I immediately turned around and walked back into the building. I didn't like how he still referred to me as 'The Police Girl' and I certainly didn't like how my body and soul still followed most of his orders. Nowadays I simply could have said 'No, bite me!' and walked away. He probably would take that literally… I should think of another phrase.  
It was a rather long walk back to the manor, but I was quick enough and phased through a few walls as soon as I reached the building. Not much later I stood in Integras office and there, at her desk, she sat. She looked a little stressed out.

"Is everything alright, Lady Integra?" I asked and looked for Alucard. But all I could discover was a little girl, sitting on one of the Sofas. She had long black hair, neatly combed and wore a white suit and coat. When I looked at her with a questioning glance, she simply grinned evilly. Oh my. I'd know that grin everywhere… and if that hadn't given it away already I'd have guessed it when my gaze fell on her gloves with this damn Hellsing spells.

"M-m-master?" I stuttered and was obviously forgetting that he wasn't my Master anymore. Maybe I should use it more as a pet name from now on?

"Not quite. You drank my blood, a few nights ago, can't you remember, honey?" She smirked smugly and gave me a wink. Her voice was sweet and bashful, nothing like Alucards; then again she had the same mocking tone, even if it sounded less obvious. She bat her eyelashes innocently and rose from her seat. Slowly she strode towards me and stopped by my side, looking up to me. Normally he was a head taller than I, now I was. I really didn't know what to think about this, of course I knew that Alucard could change his appearance if he liked and I knew that he could pose as a girl, but seeing it with my own eyes… that was another story. Wasn't a piece of cake when your lover suddenly turned into a little girl. Also, why had he transformed into this form anyways? It got really creepy when she placed her hand on my back and stroked me a little. Alucard used to do this from time to time, but now it felt pretty awkward.

I completely forgot about Integra until she finally spoke up. "Stop flirting, Alucard! Moments ago you were trying to explain what happened on your mission."

Out of a sudden Alucards grin disappeared and she looked rather angry. "Everything was all right until my target appeared and started to mess with me. This vampire has strong mental abilities and was able to work his tricks for a moment. After only a few seconds he had me trapped in this shape. I may have underestimated my opponent."

This didn't sound like him at all. "You want to tell me that you are trapped in this body now and can't change back into you usual shape?" Integra summarized. "Why didn't you kill the bastard? That should have cancelled the spell."

Alucard made a face. "The freak managed to escape, while he let the building crash atop of me. I tried to chase him, but I couldn't track him down. He seems to be a worthy challenger. Don't make a fuss, I'll kill him soon enough."

"Why would he curse you like that anyways?!" His Master demanded to know.

"I can only guess the whys. Probably he thought this body would be weaker, but that isn't the case. The shape of my body has no significance to me. Anyways, I will rest until tomorrow and then the Police Girl and I will locate that bastard and take him out."

All I could feel was excitement for the upcoming mission and hope. I really hoped that he could change back into his old self soon, since I wanted my Alucard back. Not that he wasn't Alucard right now, but he simply… wasn't the… true Alucard I knew and loved.

"Very well. The only one allowed to restrict your powers is me. Do what you have to do, servant."

With that we were dismissed from Integra's office and started to make our way to the basement.

"Why are you so upset?" Alucard suddenly asked. Startled, I looked at the little girl beside me and continued on walking.

"I am not upset." I lied. Of course I was upset. "I am just a little… confused maybe."

A shriek came out of my lungs when the petit girl unexpectedly pinned me to the next wall. "How often shall I tell you? I hate it when you lie to me." Alucard glared at me, his face wearing a furious expression. "You clearly are disappointed in something, my dear. Tell me what it is. I'd love to hear what offends you." I shouldn't let her looks get to me. She was still Alucard and a goddamn pain in the arse.

"Well, if you really need to know, I'll tell you, but don't you dare to complain afterwards!" I shot him a warning glare and tried to find the right words, without blushing again. "I simply like you better when you are a man."

I expected her to be offended or angry, but all she did was laugh. She simply laughed at me!

"Where did my little innocent Police Girl go?" She finally managed to say. "I already noticed how insatiable you've become, my little minx." A soft chuckle roared through her throat when she let go of me and continued to walk towards the cellar. "Follow me, Seras."

Embarrassed I ran after her, if Alucard hadn't reacted so bad to me lying, I'd have denied to miss the dick. "I'm not as nymphomaniac as you think."

"Just keep denying it. Your mind screams otherwise and I can read you far better since we share our new bound. There is no chance you could hide anything from me now." She looked up at me and gave me one of these rare, genuine smiles, which always let my heart melt and made me fall even harder for my Master.

As we finally reached our rooms I looked at her, unsure what to do. Normally we would go back into Alucards hidden bedroom. I didn't possess a bed, since they had forced me sleep in a coffin thirty years ago. "Come on." She said and opened the door to her chambers. When I didn't follow her request, if not to say order, the girl sighed and looked at me with tired eyes. "Don't be so stubborn. If you do not like this body, I won't pursue you." She turned away from me and entered her chambers. "I am not content with this situation either. You're not the only one who's missed their lover."

"I- I'm sorry Master." I offered and forced myself to follow her. "Let's just cuddle up in your coffin, yes?"

"As you wish." Alucard answered and closed the door after I've walked in. "But can't you stop calling me Master already? I'll always be your Sire, but I am not your Master any longer."

A shiver crept over my spine. It really wasn't easy to accept these circumstances. It also seemed as if I still was a disappointment to him. No matter what I did, it wasn't good enough.

"You won't stop calling me Police Girl either!" A pout appeared on my face. "You've been my Master for over thirty years. It's hard to... adjust."

"I simply like to mock you sometimes, but we are equals now."

"We are? I thought no one could ever be your equal. After all you are the infamous Dracula." Sometimes he surprised me with statements like this. Mostly he made me feel inadequate or worthless, but after our relationship had changed he seemed to have softened, at least if it concerned me.

"I have not softened." She snapped and turned away from me. I didn't know if she was embarrassed or simply moved to get to her blood wine. "Let's have a drink and afterwards we can retire to our bed." Did she just say 'our'? No, I must have misheard.

Once we drank some blood and retreated to the bedroom, a silly idea formed in my head. I'd never voice that notion out loud, but Alucard must have heard that certain thought anyways.

"The things I do for love." I heard her mutter under her breath. Had she really said love? But wait. "What do you mean?" Cautiously I looked at her.

"If it helps you to relax, do what you want. I won't stop you."

"Don't be so nice to me. It's totally awkward and odd." Her behaviour scared me. Was she still Alucard? Ord did she behave like this, because she was trapped in this female form. "Are you sure you're yourself?"

"You really must think I am a monster." At least she wasn't offended by my words, because she grinned and flicked her fingers. A shadow moved over her body and her formal attire disappeared and left her in cute, baby blue pyjamas. "I hope you like yours." I looked down over my body and found myself in a lacy and see-through black negligée. "Master!"

The little girl snickered sinisterly. "Don't be a prude; I've seen all of you already anyways. I'll let you brush my hair, be grateful for my limitless kindliness." She sat down on the bed and turned me her back, still wearing that grin, she looked over her shoulder and invited me to start.

"And don't forget that this is only a one-time thing." Now her voice sounded dead serious. "When I killed that bastard and can change back at my own will, we'll all behave like our normal selves again."

Could it be that she was worried about me being so distressed? No, that couldn't possibly be. Alucard wasn't that insightful.

"Of course… Alucard."

Quickly I walked over to the dresser and pulled open a few drawers, until I found a brush. I had put it there a few nights ago, because I still liked to brush my hair from now to then. After all we spent most our time here, so it made sense to keep a few items here.

Alucard heaved a sigh when I sat down behind her and started to brush her long, straight hair gently. I let my fingers brush through her smooth strands and wished I had pretty hair like this. My hair never grew longer after becoming a vampire and I knew that it wouldn't be as straight and smooth as Alucards anyways. At least I could bury my fingers from time to time in her long mane.

"You never cease to surprise me. How can you be delighted by such trivial things?"

"I never needed much to make me happy." Life had me taught rather brutally that we didn't always get what we wanted or deserved. First I lost my family, than my colleagues and then I lost my own human life. But I wouldn't want it any other way, after all I had to endure I found a new family. Lady Integra and Alucard were my family now. I learned to cherish every moment that made me smile.

Of course I wouldn't tell my lover that she made me very happy when I gave me some of her attention.

"I'm done." For a last time I tenderly stroked over her shiny hair; then I moved to one side of the bed and crawled under the sheets, putting the brush on the nightstand beside me.

I caught Alucard looking at me with an odd expression. "What's wrong?" I asked, but got no real answer. She simply shook her head, stood up and walked around the bed to settle on the free side. Immediately she lay beside me and we lay on our sides facing each other. "Maybe this female form softens me up after all. I can't wait to get rid of it." She gently touched my face with a gloved hand and smirked. "If you'd let me touch you as it should be, the shape wouldn't matter at all."

"Not happening. You can call me prudish and petty as much as you want, but…" As much as I enjoyed Alucard being nice and all, it simply wasn't him, her or whatever... I wouldn't have been so shocked if he suddenly had taken the shape of the count. They almost looked the same, but he being a girl was too much to comprehend.

"You don't have to explain yourself. Go to sleep now, Seras."

And as always, I followed his command.

 _End of Seras POV_

* * *

Alucard didn't know when he started to harbour romantic feelings for his former fledgling. It hadn't taken Seras all too long to fall asleep and the ancient vampire used the opportunity to watch his companion closely. He simply couldn't take his eyes off her, even after he had defiled her body and soul, she still radiated with innocence. This was one of her features that he adored. After all she was right; he was truly getting laxer, but not because he was trapped in his female shape. No, it as her fault. How could he hurt the woman he longed for? He didn't even want to think it, but he might even get to love her. For centuries he hadn't allowed himself to fall in love. For centuries he hadn't tried to find himself some company. Then she came along and changed everything. Turning her because she herself had chosen this path was one of the biggest lies he had ever told himself. He had been very selfish this very night.  
Today she was his, but he couldn't properly show how much he liked her without scaring her. Alucard was sure that she loved him, but she still seemed to be frightened of him. And then there still was the fact that he simply loved to mock her at any chance. She should give him a lot of credit for knowing when to stop; if it was needed he could be serious.

"You shouldn't be scared of me anymore. I might be a monster, but I'd never ever harm you, my queen." He whispered to the sleeping blonde and closed his eyes as well. To him it didn't matter which shape he had, he merely was himself, but for Seras he'd do everything to get back to his masculine body as fast as possible.

* * *

 _Seras POV_

The first thing I felt was a whiff of Alucards scent. I inhaled his exquisite odour deeply and found myself lying on his soft chest. He had his arms around my back and caressed my hair with a hand. My mind needed a few seconds to process, that his arms were way to short and petit to be his. His chest was also too soft and if I didn't misinterpret, my head rested on chest that was way too soft and might be a little too womanly.

"Yeah, I am still a girl." I heard Alucard say. "And I am not apologizing for not possessing bigger-…"

"Don't even dare to say stuff like that!" I yelled and shoved him away, trying to withstand laughing hysterically and of course I was completely awake now. "I'd never survive if you talked about your goddamn boobs! You shouldn't even have such little ones."

At first Alucard had been a bit surprised, but then she had a laughing fit. She really couldn't stop and I couldn't help, but laugh with her. While my body still responded to my lover, my mind wasn't quite so forgetful.

"That's an enjoyable way to start a night." Alucard said when she had calmed down again and got off the bed. She already wore her white outfit again. "Get up and get dressed. We got a lot of work to do. We'll meet in twenty minutes in front of the manor." With that the white clad vampire phased through the brick wall and left me alone.

As soon as I had put on my red uniform and cleaned up a bit – Alucard allowed no one to enter this bedroom, so there wouldn't be any staff cleaning up down here – I walked into the main chamber to drink a blood bag that awaited me there. Usually I took my time to eat, but today I gulped it down quickly, because I didn't want to make Alucard wait and the twenty minutes were almost over. Quickly enough I phased through several walls I had to cross, grabbed my cannon including ammunition and reached our rendezvous point on time. My companion was already there waiting for me.  
"I gained new information while you had your breakfast." The girl said to me and sucked on a blood bag herself. She handed me another one and when I looked at her irritated she said: "You only had one bag and none of my blood yesterday. Don't start starving yourself again and drink."

Sighing I took the bag she handed me and yanked the lid off. I was still hungry anyways and started drinking. "What information?"

"He attacked another company." She simply said and finished her meal. I knew Alucard good enough to ask no further questions and I didn't need more information anyways to be honest.

"Then let's get going."

The place was overrun with ghouls. As soon as we arrived at the building of a rather bigger pharmacy company we were attacked by ghouls. We didn't need to coordinate the attack; I started to take out the infantry while Alucard started to search the freak. Since we had no time to lose, we split up, instead of getting rid of the ghouls first. There were so many of them… it took a lot of time, even if I bent the shadows to my wishes and released a few of my demons. After a while I could hear gunfire a few levels above. I hoped there weren't any more ghouls standing in my Masters way. Once I had exterminated every ghoul on this floor I moved onwards to follow Alucard. It didn't take long to find them, as I could hear constant gunfire and maybe a bit of nasty yelling.

"This time you won't get away!" I heard the still female Alucard yell.

"Don't be so sure of yourself. Tonight I'll end you, Alucard." Only a few more corridors and I've reached them…

Alucards opponent didn't look much older than I, but that usually didn't mean anything. He wore a clad black outfit and had blond hair. His eyes flashed in a dark orange and he didn't seem to notice me. Quickly I loaded the Harkonnen III and fired at the nameless freak. Such a pity… he saw it coming and moved out of the way. Even faster I reloaded and set another shot, if only to distract him. Directly after my second shot, Alucard shot forward and stabbed him with his right arm.

"Wasn't that strong after all..." My Master claimed and watched the body decomposing until only a heap of ashes remained. "Sheer luck, him managing to get away from me yesterday, I'd say."

"And? Can you shift back into your usual shape?" I asked, hoping that this nightmare was finally over.

Shadows consumed the feminine Alucard and expanded around her. It only lasted a few seconds until the usually red clad, badass and very manly Alucard stepped out of the shadows, wearing his trade mark smirk. Oh how had I missed his red coat, grey suit and that comical sun glasses and fedora? "Better?"

Instead of giving him an answer, I dropped my cannon and ran over to him, jumping into his arms. He caught me and embraced me tightly, pulling my lips against his. While I threw my arms around his neck and tried to hold back my tears, he kissed me passionately. Seems like I've giving him a hard time after all, barely letting him touch me while being stuck in his female form. I didn't even want to know what would've happened to our sprouting relationship, if he hadn't been able to change back so fast.

"Let's get back into our bedroom." He alluringly whispered into my ear and let go off me.

So he really had referred to the bedroom as 'ours' yesterday. All I could do was beam with happiness as we finally made our way home.

 _End of Seras POV_

* * *

"Maybe you are getting old too, servant." Lady Integra eyed her vampire closely and tried to figure out why he was able to kill that freak so easily after letting him get away the day before.

"I already am old, Lady Integra." He simply answered and grinned. "He merely surprised me for a second and could sneak away. It won't happen again."

Sir Hellsing nodded slowly and was secretly happy that the old Alucard was back. The female Alucard gave the old Lady the creeps. Maybe she should forbid him to take that form again until she'd have to leave this world.

"Thank you for your report. You can retreat now." Deciding against such a command, she nodded at her servant and watched him leave.

"Good night, my Master." She heard him purr, before he vanished. That old geezer would never change she feared. Integra couldn't stop herself from smiling a little, when she rose from her seat with aching bones and muscles, to retreat to her own rooms. Once again she had worked enough for this day and night.

When Alucard reached his and Seras bedroom he found her lying on the bed. Apparently she had been waiting for his return and presented herself in this wonderful, black negligée she already had slept in last night. "Welcome home, my king." The little minx greeted and motioned him to join her.

The old vampire wore his broadest grin when he approached his Draculina and joined her on the mattress. "I'm back, my queen."

Finally the No-Life King had found his one true No-Life Queen. All he could do was smile at her, kiss her and make love to her for all eternity... or at least until they had another quarrel. Alucard chuckled lowly and couldn't wait for this eternity to begin.

 ** _To be continued...?_**

* * *

 _Before I start with business... I am very sorry for the he/she confusion. I can't really see through it myself anymore o.O Next apoplogy goes to everyone that was surprised by Girlycards appearance. I haven't read an Alucard/Seras fic yet (except for one actually...) that coverd that topic. I found it rather amusing, writing about Girlycard and taking the liberty to soften Alucard a little. It is really hard to make Seras happy if her Master is always so mean. Anyways... I hope the POVs are now more clear. Seras POV is now clearly marked and everything else is a General POV. Now I can directly jump into the next topic... :)_

 _Thank you so much for the response! I have never gotten so many reviews (yeah it's 5, so what?) within 3 days! You ppl are really great!_

 _Guest: I hope I cleared everything up dear guest and hope that it is now better and easier to read. I still take the artistic liberty to write how I want, so General and Seras POV it shall be for me ;)_

 _PinkTypewritter: Here you got more :) If the muse kisses me one more time, I'll write another chapter. We'll see ;)_

 _ninjadaleburg: Ein herzliches Dankeschön an dich ;-* I am glad that I could inspire you with my little ficlet!_

 _speedfanatic05: I only ship Alucard/Seras and a little bit Pip/Seras, but I can totally understand you shipping Alucard! I love him as well. I nearly don't want to share him with Seras XD_

 _Shadow: It was one of my biggest concerns... Alucard too OOC? Will my readers like him that way? I hope I didn't take it too far with this chapter. This one felt way more OOC than the first chapter... I hope you still like it! And I will try to correct as much as possible, thank you for understanding 3 Happy reading!_

 _While writing this 2nd chapter I decided to try that lemon from chapter one anyways. I'll inform you if and when I'll upload that. And come on, there surely will be a chapter three... I hope to finish this one soon. I can't promise when, but I will post it as soon as possibly.  
_

 _Again, stay tuned, my follower Alucard lovers ;)_

 **I don't own Hellsing. Hellsing is the property of Kouta Hirano and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 ** _Again, thank you all so much!,  
Bercelak_**


End file.
